


Immortal Dragon Lords Don't Do Taxes

by SinnohRemakes (OKFandom)



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Jack is embarassed, Taxes, evil dragonlords fail at paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/SinnohRemakes
Summary: Chase is dealing with the ultimate evil: Paperwork. Good thing he knows a certain boy genius he can drag in to deal with it all for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Immortal Dragon Lords Don’t Do Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394641) by [BananaSpice (OKFandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/BananaSpice). 



> Spice: So Weird wrote this based off my prompt! And I get online today to post it up and BIG SHOCKER HERE FOLKS! Apparently I'd written this fiction already, last July! (ಠ‿ಠ;)
> 
> So If you want to see Spicy's awful version, you can!

Chase Young had not paid taxes in _centuries_.

He had his reasons, of course, the most notable of which being that he was older than the current Chinese government. He’d been on the same mountain since the Sui Dynasty – back then, at least, people knew better than to disturb him for such petty things…like taxes…

Thus, he found himself reluctantly dragging in a certain evil boy genius. In his scheming, he’d (for once) failed to anticipate the government’s activities. Not to mention the mess its tax system had become, what the hell? Though Spicer assured him it was _much_ more sophisticated than back in the day, the elder was having a hard time believing it.

The pale nerd had jumped at the chance to help when ~~commanded~~ er, asked to do so, but now balked as he took in the sheer _amount_ of paper he’d agreed to parse through. There was enough to make his _own_ mountain hideout, probably! Nothing he couldn’t handle though…right?

[timeskip]

Spicer scrubbed a hand over his face as he sighed. “That’s the thing! You’re not _supposed_ to hoard large cats – if you try listing them as dependents, they’ll send people out here to investigate!”

“Are you implying that I would not be able to scare them off?” The eyebrow Chase raised made it clear the younger was straying into dangerous territory, but both were too tired and frustrated to care at that point.

“I’m implying that government workers are already dead inside, dude. They don’t give a shit anymore. Besides, if something were to happen to make them disappear, a search team would be sent out, which means–”

“–more people hanging around my house, yes, I get it. I already have you imbeciles to deal with.”

“Hey, _this_ imbecile is helping with taxes, since _someone_ is too high-and-mighty to figure it out _himself_ –”

“That’s _it_!!” The sudden shout nearly startled Spicer out of his seat, a whirl of the warlord’s signature teleportation magic engulfing them the next moment.

[timeskip]

This _had_ to be karma. Had to be. Why else would he, Jack Spicer, evil extraordinaire, be standing around what was once a small government building as his evil idol screeched at the smoldering wreckage? He’s pretty sure half the sounds coming out of Chase’s mouth aren’t even _words_ anymore, just warped, half-dragon-y noises.

Even with his face buried in his hands – holy _fuck_ , talk about embarrassing, your evil hero throwing a tantrum over _taxes_ – Jack knew they needed to get a move on. The police and fire crew would be there momentarily, if the approaching sirens were any indication. Ah man, his face had to be as red as his hair right then! Wuya would be rolling with laughter once she found out about this…

THE END


End file.
